


half a heart | s.c.b & l.f.

by lixseason



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin (Stray Kids), Some Fluff, angst if you squint, changbok, changlix, they’re happy and in love, very small mentions of woochan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixseason/pseuds/lixseason
Summary: felix never knew how much he needed someone until he met changbin.or, alternatively, fate has a funny way of bringing people together when they need it the most.





	half a heart | s.c.b & l.f.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa this is my first ever ao3 fic, and it isn’t even that long. i hope you enjoy!!!!

felix didn't really understand how it had happened, or when it had begun. one minute, his parents delievered the shocking news of their new upcoming life in south korea, and the next minute he was standing in the front door of his best friend chan when, instead of chan answering the door, there was a male not much older than felix staring straight into his eyes. that's when he first met him, seo changbin.

seo changbin, one of chan's roommates and best friends. seo changbin, 1/3 of 3RACHA (a group chan has created with changbin and his other best friend, jisung). seo changbin, the "dark" guy who refused to be friends with felix when they first met. seo changbin, the guy who cuddles with a plushy during the night. seo changbin, the guy who had stolen felix's heart.

when felix had showed up to chan's house one day, tears streaming down his face (thank god neither jisung or changbin were home, that would have been very awkward) because "oh my god, i like changbin-hyung." chan wasn't at all surprised.

it was obvious, he said.

"you stare at changbin as if he was the sun." chan had said, handing felix a tissue.

"but chan-hyung, i can't-i can't like boys. my parents would kill me. changbin-hyung probably doesn't like guys either." felix had started crying harder. felix had said that, but he knew. ever since tenth grade, when he thought that watching the male soccer team stretch and warm up before a practice match was way hotter than watching the girls get ready for cheerleading practice. he knew it since eleventh grade, when he was forced to kissed a male classmate and he actually enjoyed it, and he especially knew it when he got butterflies everytime he talked to that one guy again. and he knew it now, when changbin was all that ran through his mind, when all he could think about is holding changbin's hand, when all he could think of was the way changbin's smile seemed to light up the whole room.

"felix, hey, look at me." the said male had looked up to meet chan's eyes, who now looked at him with understanding. why understanding? he wouldn't find out until later that month, when chan had taken him to meet his boyfriend, woojin.

"you can love whoever you want to love. be it you are straight, gay or bi, felix, you have all the right to be happy and to love." felix had only cried harder, now hiding his face in chan's chest, who had wrapped his arms around the younger boy's shaking figure.

felix stayed over at chan's that day, falling asleep in the couch after that small breakdown. chan had wanted to move him, but the way that the younger looked so peaceful and tired had him doubting whether he should move him at all.

while deciding, jisung and changbin had come back, and were (not) surprised to see felix sleeping peacefully in the couch. when chan asked them if he should take him up to his room, surprisingly enough changbin offered his bed for him to sleep in.

and so, chan slowly picked up felix and took him to changbin's bed (grinning, because chan knew that felix would kill him as soon as he found out which bed he was sleeping on).

nothing was the same after that morning. when felix had woken up, he was faced with an unfamiliar backside, but a very familiar smell. every voice in felix's head screamed at him to wake up, but the warmth he was feeling at that moment had him closing his eyes again to go back to sleep. especially, the warmth he was now feeling as the other "unfamiliar" figure turned around and pulled felix into their chest. he didn't question it, though, and went back to sleep.

when he woke up again, felix caught a pair of eyes staring at him. he felt his whole face go red, because oh my god why am i in the same bed as changbin-hyung and why is he staring right at me?

however, changbin had continued to look at him. they stayed like that for a while, just staring at eachother. changbin's eyes trailed all over felix face, and felix hadn't prepared himself mentally for his next words.

"you're beautiful." to this day, felix thinks that changbin hadn't meant to say that out loud, because the said male widened his eyes and rolled straight out of bed and into the bathroom after saying it.

to say felix was dying is an understatement. his body refused to react or move in anyway, and in his head he kept repeating changbin's words and picturing changbin's face when he said it.

if he could tattoo anything into his eyeballs, it would be changbin's face as he said it.

after that moment, felix was more aware of changbin's lingering touches, of changbin's prolonged stares, of changbin's clinginess to him, of changbin's glares when jisung or chan cuddled up to him. he was more aware of changbin, if that was any more possible.

that morning, felix had come to a (not so) startling conclusion: he had helplessly fallen for seo changbin.

what felix didn't know, was that changbin had also fallen helplessly for lee felix; lee felix, the freckled, sunshine-smile boy who had stolen his heart the minute he opened the door instead of chan; lee felix, the boy who had broken down his walls.

and seo changbin only fell harder when lee felix confessed to him on a chilly december night. changbin could tell he was nervous by the way he kept looking everywhere but changbin. they were standing in front of the apartment complex, looking at eachother debating what to say next.

it happened quickly.

"i like you, changbin-hyung." even under the dim street lights, you could see how the red spread from felix's ears to his whole face. changbin looked the same.

"i like you, and i don't care if you tell me that i should stay away. i don't care if you tell me that you are not good for me, and i don't care if you tell me that you'll end up hurting me. i like you, changbin-hyung, and everything that makes you, you." and it was true.

because even though felix had fallen for the seo changbin that cuddled a plushy at night and liked cute stuff, he had also fallen for the seo changbin that was quiet. he had fallen for the seo changbin that held things in until it hurt him, for the seo changbin that pushed people away, for the seo changbin that would at times wake up and not have the energy to get out of bed, for the seo changbin that would wake up crying because of nightmares.

lee felix had fallen for seo changbin with his perfections and imperfections, with his flaws and his quirks.

and it was that seo changbin that was now pressing his lips against his own.

oh.

they were warm, so so warm; even though it was cold, changbin's lips felt so warm against felix's. they were soft, softer than felix would have expected but he loved it.

changbin was surprised at the sudden surge of confidence, but he was more surprised at how his hands quickly found their spot in felix's cheeks, holding him impossibly closer.

they parted, staring at eachother's eyes for what felt like hours.

"i-is that a "i like you too, felix" or a pity kiss?" felix stuttered. changbin couldn't help but laugh.

changbin had also fallen for everything about lee felix. changbin had fallen for the lee felix that made everyone happy, but hid his own problems; he had fallen for the boy who's own thoughts destroyed him, for the boy who's hands couldn't stop shaking, for the boy who could physically be present, but was never really there.

seo changbin and lee felix felt insignificant and incomplete in the vastness of their lives, but together, were the two halves of the world they would create together.

lee felix was the spark that seo changbin's life needed, and seo changbin was the anchor lee felix needed to keep him at bay.

two perfectly imperfect halves of a whole.

what happens after that chilly december night is history.

soulmates were only a "child's tale", but the universe had never seen two hearts yearn and love eachother so much.

it was exactly a year later, a similar chilly december night, when in eachother's arms changbin whispered a faint "i love you" into felix's ear.

love can be so many things, but if you asked lee felix, in his eyes love was seo changbin; it worked viceversa too.

neither of them really understand how it happened. one minute they were each living each day hoping for an end to everything, and the next they were waking up in eachother's arms, filled with an unimaginable amount of love.

seo changbin was everything that lee felix didn't know he needed, and lee felix was everything seo changbin didn't think he deserved.

fate has a funny way of bringing people together when they need it the most, huh?

fin.


End file.
